


The Hedgehog And The What?

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon settling, M/M, Settling, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, and i dont know how it got there, and it was for the wrong fandom, but whoops, okay, so there was a tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: James Madison appears to accidentally have fallen for one certain Alexander Hamilton.





	The Hedgehog And The What?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273045) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> I read a thing, it was really cute, so now I did a little continueation of it, since I wanted to settled Alexander's daemon, and they said I could write this to settled the daemon.

James seemed to gravitate towards Alexander a little bit more often, after he showed the other Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to enjoy that as well, uncurling from his often-held ball and sometimes even approaching Alexander first, if they were alone that is. Alexander either didn’t notice the change or thought James wished to not mention it, which he was right about. 

Jefferson seemed to notice, but didn’t mention it either, even when Juniper, his tiger, started to bristle and anger whenever around James. James realized he never showed Jefferson his daemon, just told him it had finally settled, but said he didn’t want to tell people what it was. He had showed Alexander the little hedgehog curled in his pocket before he had showed his only friend. 

Well… not his only friend anymore. He hung out a bit more with Aaron, if only to get a little closer to Alex. Aaron also hid his daemon in his pocket, but sometimes the head of a small bird would pop out, tilt its head, make a soft noise to itself, and pop back into his pocket. Aaron also insisted that he never really planned to hide his daemon, no on does, but that Kingsly was quite shy, and easily frightened. Aaron drew that parallel to himself often as well, hiding off in places when things got just a little too much.   
It was during one of their little talks that Sebastian-and Madison, quite awhile ago-decided that he desperately wanted to be around Alex’s daemon once again. The wiggling in his pocket brought James’s attention down to him, and, once James drew little Sebastian out of his pocket to let him stretch a little, Sebastian launched himself from his hands and onto the floor. 

“Oh!” James defiantly hadn’t been prepared for that, and neither had Aaron, who had never actually seen the daemon that James had always kept hidden. Still, he asked no questions, since the owner of that runaway daemon was now going after him, always just missing snatching the hedgehog off the ground, until just before Alexander’s table, where he sat with his friends, their daemons prancing around on the table, a tarantula, a mouse, a cockatoo and, today, a German Shepard puppy. 

Sebastian had managed to make it close enough that they noticed him on the ground, cradling the hedgehog to his chest, and, surprisingly, no one asks questions about the daemon, or the reason he was sitting on the ground holding him as close and tightly to his chest as possible when normally he kept him in the pocket of the baggy blue hoodie he stole from Jefferson. 

Alex was the first to say anything, to move. He smiled slightly, a slight tilt to his head, and then. 

“Need some help there?” At his words, Rachel turned, flipping over herself to get to the end of the table, panting softly, one ear inside out on her head. James almost laughed at the image of the puppy standing there, but instead slid Sebastian back into his pocket, where he fought against the confines a moment before settling, and took Alex’s outstretched hand and pulled himself up. 

Lafayette chuckled softly. “Runaway daemon, that’s something I’ve never actually seen. Normally you go along with what the soul wants.” He turned, picking up the tarantula from where it had been standing, and placing it on the back of his other hand. From there it climbed quickly and carefully onto Laf’s shoulder, where it would sit most of the time.   
“Well… I wasn’t expecting him to run over like this…” He spoke softly, in hopes they wouldn’t notice the gender of his daemon. He wasn’t fully out yet, after all, and he wasn’t sure what their reaction to it would be, but…

“Yes, well, I know that feel. Freddie enjoys running off and hiding as well.” Hercules leaned over and lifted the mouse into the air for a moment, and James realized that Hercules too had a same gendered daemon. He smiled slightly, then glanced back to Aaron, only to realize that other had disappeared, much like he thought the flighty man to do. James turned back, saw an unoccupied chair next to Alex, then, without a chance to curl into his ball and hide, he sat, one hand in his pocket. 

Alex grinned slightly, Rachel bounding back over to Alex a moment, where he fixed the puppy’s ear, before she ran back into the fray of daemons. For a second, James considered placing Sebastian into that fray, almost went against it, but Sebastian wiggled and crawled out of his pocket. He glanced down at him, before sighing softly and slowly lifting him onto the table. For a second he didn’t move, the others had yet to notice the little guy, other than Alex, who seemed proud a moment, that James had managed to bring out his daemon. 

Sebastian slowly moved forwards, then a little more bravely went to Rachel, to no surprise of James, and headbutted the puppy. Rachel turned quickly, tilted her head, then very quickly and easily joined Sebastian into the play. 

Laf seemed to notice first, drawing the connection of the hedgehog to James, and very quickly the others followed suit, but no one mentioned a thing. It was comforting to know that no one would say anything. 

Sebastian seemed to be staying near Rachel, avoiding the others, not out of any dislike towards them, but because James himself felt uneasy around the others, unsure of where he stood in their eyes. 

This was nice. Calming even. He could handle this, just talking with them, learning more about this group. As it progressed, Sebastian seemed to open a little bit more to the other daemons, and, despite him never uttering a word, the other daemons included him into everything as well, be it attempting to jump from the table-the one closest always ended up being the first jumper’s human, always catching them before they could hit the ground-or just jumping around and romping across the table top. Still Sebastian never seemed to be far from Rachel side. 

At least, until Thomas came into the library where the group had been sitting, Juniper following close to his side. She noticed James first, just as Sebastian noticed her. The hedgehog bristled slightly, then turned and stuck close to Rachel’s side, closer than before, enough that Rachel sense something wrong. Not a word was spoken between the daemons, but she seemed to flicker slightly, before morphing into a larger dog, a grey wolf, and settling next to Sebastian, letting him hide behind her, away from Jefferson’s eyes. 

It didn’t take long for the change to gather Jefferson’s attention. He grinned, began over there, mostly to say some mocking remark or something, then noticed James seat besides Alexander. His grin fell into an expression of shock, then betrayal, then anger, all morphing together until he was right next to James, hiding his expression, despite Juniper bristling, growling, and pacing behind Jefferson.

James held his breath a moment, before turning to Thomas. “Ah. Thomas. Where were you?” 

“James. Why are you sitting with Hamilton of all people?” 

James considered his options quickly. He could default to the project they were assigned, but he had already told Jefferson that the project had been finished day one. He could tell the truth, but that would involve something in himself that he had yet to face, which included why his daemon was so calm around Alexander, and why the reverse also seemed to be true, or he could say nothing, pretend that it isn’t happening and that he wasn’t going to lose his only friend… but, again, that wasn’t true anymore, was it? 

So, James said nothing, simply standing and walking around to the other side of Rachel. He held a hand out to Sebastian, and the hedgehog went over to him, curling into his hand and into a ball. James looked at Thomas as he went back to his seat, slipping the hedgehog into his pocket, feeling just a little bit calmer with the daemon in his grasp. 

“Perhaps he just didn’t have anywhere else to go since you weren’t around.” Lafayette spoke up, looking towards Jefferson, the tarantula curling up on the table staring directly at Juniper, angry in its own way, one way that he had never really seen before, this calm anger that Lafayette possessed. 

“Could’ve come found me.” 

“What if I didn’t want to.” James bristled, Sebastian struggling in his pocket before popping out of it, almost glaring at Juniper still pacing behind Jefferson. “Sometimes, I don’t want to be around you Thomas. Especially when you decide its appropriate to spend so much time insulting those who settle later, and I happen to be in that group of late settlers. Sometimes, you annoy me, and I much prefer to be around a group of people that I don’t want to tear my own hair out around. Is that so bad, dear Thomas?” At that, his eyes flicked to Thomas, finally making eye contact with him, glaring slightly though not enough to make it seem like he was doing it on purpose or anything of the sort. 

Thomas looked offended. Easily enough, James knew that that would be the face that Jefferson was going to pull. He knew the other well enough that he could say something in just a way and he would know exactly how to get Thomas to play the part he was going to cast him in, just the right way to play the boy like a fiddle. 

Juniper seemed to know, and huffed, storming a little way away, not far enough to cause any discomfort of anything, but enough away that it was obvious she wanted to leave, which meant Thomas was ready to go as well. 

“Fine. Fine.” Thomas seemed to bristle in almost the exact way that Junipers fur was at that moment. “You want to hang around them, fine. But don’t come crawling back to me when this little fling of yours doesn’t work out, or when that little crush gets your heart shattered.” He stormed off, Juniper close behind. James suddenly wished he could be a hedgehog, and curl into a ball to hide from the world. 

He had told Thomas about his crush on Alexander, without mentioning names, and told him that it wouldn’t work out between them, if only for the fact that being friends with Thomas made them distant. Thomas must have made the connection, seeing as Alex was his only big enemy, and Thomas would’ve gotten over him being with any one else in that little group, just like he got over Aaron popping between the two groups when he pleased. 

James turned back to the group, gently lifting Sebastian out of his pocket onto to have him curl right back against Rachel. Slowly, the group seemed to put two and two together, and, instead of the rejection he expected, he got Alex blushing slightly, turning away, and the other three gathering their things, making excuses to leave the two alone. The image of John picking up a small budgie almost made James giggle, just like it had almost made him giggle seeing Hercules picking up Freddie the first time. 

Soon enough, however, he and Alex were alone at the table, their daemons still curled on the table together, smooshed close. 

“So…” James huffed a soft sigh, tilting his head slightly. “I… seem to have accidentally fallen for your charm, which was never pointed towards me once.”

Alex chuckled softly. “So, you have… I’ve most definitely fallen as well, though less to your charm, and more to your soft and quiet nature.” 

James chuckled softly, closing his eyes. “Well… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try this out, would it?” He was braver than normal today, but perhaps that was just the way things went, when the hedgehog came out of it protective ball. 

Alex nodded slightly, and hummed softly. Rachel looked up, then slipped away from Sebastian, settling in front of Alex. He reached out, petting her slightly and, in an instant, she was no longer a grey wolf. It wasn’t like she was changing into the next, no, she just was a wolf, and then suddenly-

“A beaver?” Rachel stood on her hind legs, tail slapping against the wood of the table. Alex chuckled softly, and James realized he had witness his daemon finally settling. “A European Beaver, to be exact…” He laughed softly, picking up Rachel, placing her into his lap. “What an animal to settle into, Rachel.” Ra-hell, her name seemed to roll off his tongue so easily and perfectly, and Rachel seemed to be pleased with her new form, before climbing back onto the table and nosing at Sebastian, who unfurled and curled into a ball once more against her side. 

“So.” James looked quickly from the beaver and the hedgehog, instead focusing on Alex, who was grinning at him widely. “Tonight, seem good?”

**Author's Note:**

> Does his little beaver fit? I think it does. Theyre hardworking, to the point they never ever stop working, and that breed specifically mate for life, so... yeet i guess


End file.
